pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Hydro Cannon
Hydro Cannon is the highest powered -type move in existence introduced in Generation III; it can only be learned by the final evolution of a Water-type Starter Pokémon. Description |Powerful, but leaves the user immobile the next turn.}} |The foe is hit with a watery cannon. The user can't move on the next turn.}} |The foe is hit with a watery blast. The user must rest on the next turn, however.}} |The target is hit with a watery blast. The user must rest on the next turn, however.}} |The target is hit by a watery blast. The user can't move on the next turn.}} |The target is hit with a watery blast. The user can't move on the next turn.}} Effect In Battle The foe is hit with a watery blast. The user must rest on the next turn, however. Contests Jams the others, and misses one turn of appeals. Super Contests Earn +3 if the Pokémon that just went hit max Voltage. Learnset Generation III By Move Tutor In Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen In Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen, an elderly woman on Cape Brink will teach Blastoise Hydro Cannon. Like Blast Burn and Frenzy Plant, the Pokémon must have a very high happiness rating. Special Move Generation IV By Move Tutor In Pokémon Diamond, Pearl, Platinum, HeartGold, and SoulSilver #In Diamond, Pearl and Platinum, an elderly man, much like the woman of Cape Brink, appears on Route 228 at the Battle Zone, and will teach it to the three fully evolved Water-type starters of the previous generations, as well as Empoleon. He will also require that the Pokémon that is to learn the move has a high happiness rating. #In HeartGold and SoulSilver, the Move Tutor that can teach Hydro Cannon as well as Blast Burn and Frenzy Plant to their corresponding Pokémon can be found in the Move Deleter/Relearner's house in Blackthorn City. Generation V By Move Tutor In Pokémon Black and White In Black and White the Move Tutor that can teach Hydro Cannon appears in a house on Route 13, and will teach it to the four fully evolved Water-type starters of the previous generations, as well as Samurott. Like in previous generations, this move tutor will require that the Pokémon he teaches the move to has a high happiness rating. Generation VI By Move Tutor Generation VII By Move Tutor Gallery Hydro Cannon depicted in Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, FireRed and LeafGreen |anime4 = Gary Blastoise Hydro Cannon.png Hydro Cannon being used by Gary's Blastoise Kenny Empoleon Hydro Cannon.png Hydro Cannon being used by Kenny's Empoleon |anime5 = Cameron Samurott Hydro Cannon.png Hydro Cannon being used by Cameron's Samurott |anime6 = Tierno Blastoise Hydro Cannon.png Hydro Cannon being used by Tierno's Blastoise |manga1 = Green's Blasty Hydro Cannon.PNG Hydro Cannon being used by Blasty |manga2 = Ultima's Feraligatr Hydro Cannon.jpg Hydro Cannon being used by Ultima's Feraligatr |games4 = Hydro Cannon.png}} es:Hidrocañón Category:Moves that require the user to rest on the next turn Category:Signature moves Category:Moves with a base power of 150